User talk:PacBoyCraZ
HI AND WELCOME TO PACBOYCRAZ'S TALK PAGE (WIKI CHAT)!!!! I am now an administrator thanks to my friend JohnnyLightning! welcome. hey as u see i need help, and if u can create and edit any video game article and character u want. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) nice but... nice work on pac-man's page but when editing his history make it in the order of the games he's appeared in by date and talk of his adventure he must acomplish in the games. also create some pac-man games. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (Talk) (JohnnyLightning) good job hey keep up the good work and see if u can create enemy articles too. good job. GAME SAGEJonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) listen Testing signature TiBiT [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']]) TiBiT [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBBoyCraz']] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'blah blah blah...']]) No offense But you don't seem to know your stuff. I guess you're mostly a Namco fan, so it's understandable, but Luigi's first appearance was NOT Super Mario Bros., it was Mario Bros. for the arcade. And Shigeru Miyamoto didn't create Kirby, Masahiro Sakurai did. - BattleFranky202 06:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can't edit user page? The page is not protected and a test edit I made to fix a typo went through fine. When you say you "can't edit", what do you mean? Are you unable to reach the edit page? unable to save? are you seeing an error message, and if so what does it say? — Catherine (talk) 23:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pacman and VGH I am sorry that I haven't made much edits as of late but school has pretty much annihilated whatever free time I had and its hard enough keeping track of my wikis, but as soon as I find some free time I promise I'll help out at the Pac-Man Wiki! But as for here there isn't much I can do since many of the games here were before my time... -The Forgotten Beast 17:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) im still here dont worry im still here, and good job editing and when you make a new article of a game or character upload an image on the article and a image of the character in his current game. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] not bad thats not bad but add consoles of the past and present instead of controllers. Jonathan Smith Thanks But if I'm not editing for a while, that means school is taking over. I have to hand in my high school application and I have a billion tests + homework. Btw, I like your new user page. It's awesome. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Again I'm in middle school too--8th grade, and high school next year. Good luck in your tests and I hate science too...and math... =/ what consoles do you have, anyway? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 00:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Damn! I can totally connect to the damn section of your page. One time, I was playing Sonic Heroes on my PS2, and I collected all seven chaos emeralds and I defeated all four Egg Emperors AND got up to Neo Metal Sonic, the final boss. Then, the next day, when I was going to play that file, the file terminated somehow. I still have no idea how it was deleted from the memory card, but I was so pissed. And I hate special stages too, so you can imagine how much of a nightmare collecting those Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic was. Because of that, I never got around to defeating Neo Metal Sonic as Super Sonic. =,[ BTW, you have Mario Kart Wii? Sweet! We should exchange friend codes sometime. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 19:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I made my own "crap" section Anyways, Merry Christmas!! =) --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 19:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OT: What game would you want that doesn't exist (yet) Did you ever want a game so bad...but the only problem was, it didn't exist yet? What game do you want to exist? I really want The World Ends With You 2 to come to life! I just feel like Neku's/Shiki's/Joshua's/Beat's stories aren't over yet! I mean...I don't own the first one yet (I just ordered it now with a Christmas gift card, though) but did you see the story! Damn! I was like, WTF when I saw that Neku was actually going to kill Shiki! Sonic Adventure 3 would be nice too, but...probably never going to happen. So...what's your opinion on a game that should exist? BTW, about the Tekken thing, they did make Tekken 6 for PSP, but the PSP version is really unpopular compared to the PS3/360 ones. --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 05:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Good Call Crash and Spyro need a comeback. I think Naughty Dog should take Crash back. They didn't have to leave for Uncharted. I feel guilty whenever I play that game now =(...Anyway, I've never played Pac-Man World, but looking at pictures of it, damn it looks fun. I guess it's just one of those games that needs more recognition...I think I'm gonna buy Pac-Man World 2 now =] --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 02:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Crash and Spyro should return... In a crossover. Like the next Super Smash Bros. as secret unlockable characters or something. Crash/Spyro definitely have the potential to be really good games, it's just the new creators that keep screwing the job up. I just looked at the Crash website and their latest news was a Crash game that came out in 2008 (Mind Over Mutant I think?). I think Nintendo should buy Crash and Spyro. Just look at games like Mario Galaxy, Metroid Trilogy, and Zelda Spirit Tracks. They're unbelievable! Anyway, did you see that trailer for Project Needlemouse? It looks like it has a lot of hype surrounding it, and if Sega doesn't make a good game out of Project Needlemouse...Sonic might as well be gone for good. Gosh, what is up with all of these long-time mascots dying??? --Hustle. Loyalty. Respect. 22:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC)